Oh, What A Night
by Raikimluva22
Summary: Young Justice has a new mission-to baby sit Robin! Why? Long story short, he's now a devious little six year old who wants to play hide and seek. Rated T for a few swear words-cause I'm paranoid. :P
1. Kid Robin

_**A/N:**_ Just a random idea lol. I always thought about what the team would do if they saw what Robin was like as a little kid...

Idk how long I'm gonna make this story, but I hope you get some sort of entertaintment out of it. :]

I hope you guys enjoy!

P.S: Rating may go up, I don't know. And I might change the title.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Only the idea of this...I hope. Lol. Dx

* * *

><p>"Sooo, Bats..." Wally began. Young Justice, minus a much missed Robin, had been called to the mission room. They <em>had<em> been watching a movie (one of their Friday night rituals) but, due to the look on Batman's face, it would have to wait.

Once the group had walked through the doorway, though, they were taken aback by the mass of Justice League members waiting for them. Batman, Red Tornado, and Black Canary weren't too unexpected, but seeing a majority of the other mentors gathered together was enough to make the Young Justice a little suspicious. "Do we have a mission or something?" Wally hoped they didn't. With all his being-_God_ he hoped they didn't. His ass was still sore from the last one-which Artemis joked, saying it was because 'Robs' wasn't there to save it.

Batman's glare grew deeper. (If that were even possible...)

"No mission, Kid." The Flash spoke up from behind Bats, his arms crossed. "Not this time." The team exchanged a mix of different glances.

"Is, everything alright?" M'gann asked with worry laced within her tone. Wally noted some of the mentors either shifted or share knowing glances with each other. Well _that_ was never good.

"We...aren't really sure." Green Arrow rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward. Artemis stiffened slightly and narrowed her eyes.

"Does it have to do with, Robin?" She questioned. It had been a while since the teenagers, even Wally, had last seen him. "We haven't seen him in like, two weeks."

Wally didn't hesitate to cut it. "But I talked to him on the phone! He _sounded_ fine..."

"When did you talk to him last?" Artemis placed her hands on her hips.

"Last Friday..I think?"

Aqualad had kept an eye on Batman mostly as Artemis and Kid Flash had their somewhat side conversation. Something seemed off, and Kaldur didn't like it. He spoke up carefully,

"Batman, does you calling us in here..._is_ it associated with Robin?" KF and Artemis quieted themselves, waiting with everyone else for The Dark Knight to reply. Silence first followed. He seemed to be contemplating on what to say.

"Robin is-OK," the look of relief on the teenagers faces didn't last long. "For the most part."

Kid Flash tried to sound as calm as he could, but as the worry started growing it was also becoming more evident in his face. The rest of the team didn't look any better. "What happened?" Batman held back a sigh.

"Robin and I, as you well know, had a very...dire situation to handle back in Gotham City. That is originally why he had been pulled from his team duties for so long." He paused to make sure everyone had been listening; they were. He continued on. "But as of this Saturday we had run into a...predicament." The looming figure looked down-before pulling aside his cape to reveal a small boy. He seemed to be around six or seven years old, with hair the darkest shade of brown it was nearly black, and an adorable yet mischievous smirk spread across his face. It took all of M'gann`s will power to not just fly over there and super glomp him to death. The kid's eyes were covered by a domino mask.

..wait a second.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"_..Robin?_"

**XXX**

The Dynamic Duo had been fighting some random new freak villain in Gotham for the past couple weeks-but little did they know he had a dandy little hand-held ray gun with him that could alter the said objects age. Well they found out eventually, at least.

_Unfortunately_ the only _reason_ they found out was because Robin had gotten shot with it, making him a good eight or so years younger...and the league was having a hard time trying to find a way to both turn him back to normal, and trying to keep it from his teammates.

Batman finally decided to let the cat out of the bag.

So, here they were, Young Justice 'baby sitting' on a Friday night while their mentors busily hustled around in the Watch Towers labs, trying desperately to find a cure for a poor little bird.

"Do, you, want to watch a movie?"

"IIIII dunno."

"Wanna...play Xbox?"

"What's an Xbox?"

"What's an _Xbox? _You've got to-ug. Nevermind. Are you hungry..?"

"Mmmm I dunno..."

"Are you sleepy?"

"MMMMMM I dunnoo-"

"Well-_KNOW_, kid! I can't just keep asking you random ass questions all night!"

"_**Wally!**_" someone hissed and slapped said speedster upside the noggin.

"Well, sor-ry, ok? He started it!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did _too_!"

"Did _not_!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Too!"

"Not-_dangit!_"

"Hehehehe!" the sound of a cackling child filled the room.

"Wally, go eat. You're getting moody, my friend." Kaldur tired to persuade his comrade.

"Am not.." the red head mumbled. Artemis growled and shoved him away.

"Just go _eat_, already!" As Wally passed, Kid-Robin stuck his tongue out in a taunting manor. Wally didn't hesitate to return it with some added sound effect.

Kaldur sighed. "It feels like we are dealing with _two_ children, not just one."

Artemis watched her two teammates continue making faces at each other, Robin from the couch, and Wally all the way in the kitchen. You have got to being kidding. "Never before have truer words been spoken." the young archer grumbled. She kneeled down to Robin's level on the couch and smiled when he turned back to look at her. "Sorry about Wally, he's an idiot."

"_Hey! I can-_"

"Can it, Kid Mouth!" her attention went back to the snickering young boy. "What do you _want_ to do, Robin?"

Robin ceased his laughing and paused for a moment, thinking Artemis' question through. A small grin spread across his face.

"Hide and Seek! Hide and Seek!" Robin began jumping up and down before doing a front flip off of the furniture. Artemis smiled and stood up.

"Hide and Seek it is, then."

M'gann flew in slowly from the kitchen with a look of confusion on her face.

"Wait," she stopped floating and placed both feet on the floor as Superboy came up beside her. "What's Hide and Seek?" Robin immediately whirled around to face them, his petite mouth ajar.

"You don't know what Hide and Seek is? You've never played it before?" M'gann shook her head. "Oh my god...you haven't even _lived_!" And so, the famous game was explained to the clone and Martian. Rock, Paper, Scissors was used to choose who was the counter; lucky Wally!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Poor Wally. Lol. I HATE(D) being the one to count and find everybody. Dx So not feeling the aster.

Sorry it's short and kinda 'rushy-like' lol. Especially the ending. I just kind of wanted to get this down and posted before I'm away from my precious computer for a couple days. :[ -Sniffle-

Can't you just imagine little Robbie-Poo? OMG! GAHHH THE CUTENESS FACTOR IS-IS SO OVERWHELMING!

Lol ok ok, sorry. I NEED SLEEP. It's almost two in the morning and I'm probably gonna have to wake up at 7:30 and use a crap load of energy. Fuckk myyy liiifeeeee...

Please review and tell me what you think!

Idk when I'll update this next, but I usually update with a second chapter sooner than later.

Till next time, my lovely readers! :D

**:]**

_**-RKL22**_


	2. Hide and Seek

**_A/N:_** Here we are, chapter 2!

_WOW!_ I got lots of feed back from people, and I'm very flattered many of you added this to your favorites and story alerts-a few even added me to their favorite/_author_ alerts-and I just wanted to thank all of you! I feel so special! ;P Lol.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed-I try to take the time to reply to all of you, so if I didn't I'm so sry! Dx But yeah-all of you who reviewed and favorited/story alerted got Batman cookies. Yay for you!

It took me a while with this chapter-I'm also starting to work on the fourth chapter (I think...lol...) of my other story-starring a bird and a speedster-and my writer's block is just terrible. Dx I apologize if something's [WAY] off, and if anyone is OOC. I need to take my meds so my brain isn't absolutely everywhere lol...

Anywho-I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter of-

_DUN-DUN-DUUNN_: **"Oh, What A Night"** ! :D (Sry for the novel I just wrote xD lol.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Except maybe the idea for this story. Everything else belongs to DC (and Mista' Greg W.?)!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Young Justice's rules for Hide and Seek:<strong>_

**-Can't change you're hiding spot even if you hear/see the seeker coming.**

**-No giving away your own or _anyone else's_ spot on purpose.**

**-No throwing things at the seeker.**

**-No hiding in your room.**

**-You can't hide outside of the mountain.**

**-Don't be a sore loser.**

**-Last person to be found, wins.**

Wally huffed as he placed his hands over his eyes. Freaking Rock, Paper, Scissors...he always lost. Why did he always end up picking scissors, and _then_ end up getting his ass kicked by rock? Now due to his stupid play he was stuck alone in the TV room with his eyes closed and his voice loudly counting up to thirty,

"_One...two...three..._"

For Wally, it hadn't quite hit him yet; the idea of, _'what if'_. What if Batman, Flash, and the others couldn't find a way to turn Rob back to his sometimes snarky, yet way-too-mature-for-his-age, sarcastic, fun, mathlete, understanding, master hacking, 13 year-old self?

"_..eleven...twelve...thirteen...fourteen..._"

Well, Wally _understood_ the possible outcome...he just didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. So he tried not to think about it.

"_Sixteen...seventeen..._"

And as he had tried dealing with the now younger Robin, he had found that it wasn't too hard of a task. That kid had a crap load of energy-not that Kid Flash himself didn't! It's just that Robin seemed to enjoy placing all of that energy towards annoying the hell out of a certain Wallace West, much like the elder Robin had always done, but that was in a more lovable way. Kid-Robin? Devil child. Definitely a devil child.

"_Thirty!_" Wally pulled his hands away from his face and squinted slightly at the sudden brightness. "Ready or not, here I come!" Wow. He sure felt cool screaming _that_ to the world. If the kids from his school got word of him playing a child's game on his Friday night, Wally would gladly crawl under a rock and live there for the rest of his life.

The speedster glanced around, trying to focus on his hearing at this point. He highly doubted that anyone had chosen to hide in the same room as him, and there wasn't much space to hide in the kitchen (besides that would be too noisy)...

Crap, he just remembered something. Their team was a _**covert team**_. They were _supposed_ to be good at hiding themselves.

This was gonna be harder than he thought.

**xx-Meanwhile...**

Superboy's superhearing could more than easily hear Wally's counting.

Superboy, now Conner, had never played Hide and Seek before. Although he supposed he remembered being fed some information on the game.

What sucked was that Conner was a big guy-so the whole _stealth_ thing wasn't one of his specialties. The clone was still trying to find a place to hide, for goodness sake, and Wally had already finished counting!

"Crud.." he muttered. What room was he even in? Sure he lived at Mount Justice, but he'd been confining himself to the TV room/Kitchen and his own room, so he had yet to explore the whole place. It was much bigger than he thought it was.

By looking around, Conner saw that he was in some random storage unit. Crates and large cardboard boxes were strewn in random piles throughout. Superboy shrugged. It would do, he supposed. Wally would most likely be using his super speed as he tried to find his teammates, so Conner hurriedly scurried behind a mass of stacked crates.

As he waited, he thought of Robin's current...situation.

It kind of sucked. For Robin, that was. Which, in turn, would ultimately affect the team. How _screwed _would they be if Robin couldn't be turned back?

Although he had to admit-Robin was a pretty cute kid. It amused Conner how he had so easily aggravated Wally. He'd miss that. But he also missed the not as aggravating _older_ Rob.

Conner's ears perked up. Something was speeding in his direction...

"BOO!" Wally threw himself in front of him. Something about the look on his face made the Kryptonian cringe. KF crossed his arms and with a smug look added, "Found 'ya."

**XXX**

Superboy down, everyone else to go. Awesome. Wally had asked Supey if he had wanted to help out in the hunt, but he declined and went to go watch a blank TV screen. Over the next hour or so Wally was able to find Miss Martian, who was camouflaged while squished in between the washing machines, Kaldur was in the shadows of the ceiling beams-up above the indoor pool, and he had just found Artemis.

"You count too fast.." she mumbled to the runner beside her. "Did you say 'mississippi' after each number?"

Wally rolled his eyes. The two finally came to where everyone else had gathered. "Yeah, yeah 'course I did. You're just a sore loser, _Arty_."

"You found Artemis!" Miss Martian flew up to her with a bright smile. "This game is _so_ fun! Where were you hiding?" They all began making their way towards the couch where Conner was currently seated. Their leader was sitting on a stool at the counter.

"The gym." Arty shrugged. "In the punching bag." Kaldur and Supey turned back to look at her. M'gann was about to speak, but she was cut off by Artemis' hand. "Don't ask."

"Um," M'gann slowly began to nod. "Alright.."

Kaldur got up and walked over to open the fridge. "I haven't played this game in a long time." He mused.

Wally ran to his side with a grin.

"Same, man. Not since I was a kid." As the leader pulled out some left over pasta, the redhead's eyes widened. "Dude, that stuff's the _bomb_...you gonna eat all'a that?"

Kaldur paused to give him a side glance. He looked back down at the Tupperware container. A sigh escaped his lips.

"You may have it."

"Aww, thanks man! You're the best!"

"Yes," the Atlantean smiled. "I know."

"Uhh, Wally?"

"What, now, Artemis? Can't you see I'm about to eat?"

"Please, by all means, don't let me stop you." she said sarcastically. She than waited for Wally to take his first couple bites before speaking again, "I just thought I'd ask, aren't you forgetting something?" Wally paused, mid bite.

"Ummm," the teen mulled it over after he had his last spoon full of alfredo. "No. I don't think so." His eyes became narrowed as he looked her over. "What are you getting at?" Artemis held back a growl, settling for pinching the bridge of her nose. He was never going to remember on his own.

"Wanna tell us where Robin is?"

_'...oops.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Someone, a smarty pants, already knows what's gonna happen when they try to find Robin. ;P Lol cheers to you my friend! Although I guess it's not too hard to figure out. xD

I hope you guys thought this chapter was 'OK'? Idk if I like how I wrote it, but I'm just proud of myself for getting this done so quickly-relative to how often I update my other stories lmao-but yeah, I apologize for any spelling/grammar/punctuation/ect., errors! Please let me know if you see anything that I could make a quick fix to. :]

**NOTE on personal life that no one cares about:** Nothing like family bonding-what's sad is that my family only does it whenever we have severe thunderstorms/tornadoes lol. xD We had a tornado watch all last night, and a few tornadoes were spotted in our area, and even now it's still pouring outside. OH YEAH, and we have a flood advisory. Gotta love my hometown. -heart- ;P Y'know how in the movies and they fake rainstorms how really heavy it is? Yeah that's what it's like outside right now, just multiply that by around 7. I wanna dance in the rain before it passes. Fingers crossed I don't get hit by lightning! Hasta la pasta!

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! :D

**:]**

_**-RKL22**_


	3. Where the Hell is Robin?

_**A/N:**_ SO LONG since I've last updated. I'm sry guys! Dx I totally pulled this chapter out of my ASS. Lol so I'm so sry if this sucked. I've been (secretly? Probably not lol) working on this and other stuff while I'm at work.

Thanks to EVERYONE sooo much for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, ect/w.e! :P I wuv u guys lots. -heart- I really appreciate the feedback, good er bad.

But yeah thought u guys deserved this update lol. Sry for OCCness, spelling/grammar mistakes, wordy-ness, and just overall 'what the hell'?

(It's Monday-new Eureka and Warehouse 13 tonight bitches! :D)

Enjoy!

**(P.S I'm writing a new YJ story-might be a slight crack fic? Idk. Still thinking it out. But keep an eye out for it? :] It basically features the whole team, but knowing me it'll probably end up being about Robs and KF lol.)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **_shit_**.

* * *

><p>"<em>Heeere<em>, Robbie, Robbie!"

…

"C'm_oooon_! Please?"

"Whining's not gonna help, Wally."

"Shut up, _blondie!_"

"Excuse me? It wasn't even an insult!"

"Well-how should I know! You're the shady one!"

Artemis made a loud, frustrated noise. "Will you just grow up-"

"Artemis! Wally!" Kaldur yelled. The latter's eyes went downcast as he huffed. Artemis failed to wipe the glare off of her face as she looked at their leader. Kaldur spoke in a less-intense, but still commanding voice. "Fighting is not going to help anything, either."

Silence filled the room, and both Artemis and Kid avoiding eye contact. Superboy decided to speak up.

"Maybe we should look in the rooms?"

Wally, still fuming, "No, he wouldn't be in there. It's against the rule, remember?"

"I think it is best if we spilt up. That way we cover more ground." Kaldur suggested. M'gann and Conner nodded, and the speedster and the archer both grumbled, 'Fine.' in response. Kal sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the other two, "Conner, M'Gann, we'll search the East Wing. Artemis and Wally will search the West Wing."

Their eyes shot to their leader's retreating figure.

"What?" They exclaimed in unison.

"That is what you get for acting immaturely. Contact any one of us if you happen to find Robin." And with that, he was gone along with Superboy and Miss M. KF groaned and started off for the other exit.

"I can't believe this…" he grumbled. Artemis reluctantly followed after him, scowling at the back of his head.

"That goes for both of us. Let's just find the kid and get this over with."

"Gladly."

**XXX**

**East Wing**

Miss M peeked her head into a random doorway.

"Robin?" Receiving no response, the martian's lips pursed to the left. M'gann floated from the door way after shutting it behind her and landed beside Kaldur.

"Nothing?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "I can't sense him anywhere near, either. Now I'm getting worried…what if we never find him?"

"Then we're screwed." Conner piped in. Somehow he was able to make his way down the hall without his teammates noticing. M'gann let out a small whine, letting her shoulders drop.

"Do not worry, M'gann," he put a hand on her shoulder. "Robin is around here somewhere." _I hope._

Mentally the Atlantian was smacking himself repeatedly. How could he let this happen? He was suppose to be the leader; the responsible one. He should have known that playing Hide and Seek with The Batman's already ninja-like protégé was not at all a smart move. At least not without placing a tracker on him first. Taking a deep breath he spoke up again,

"Let us keep looking." Kaldur turned and began walking. Superboy eyed Miss M before following, and after letting him pass she did the same. Although she couldn't help but wonder how Wally and Artemis were doing in their search…or if they were even getting although.

"So," she spoke, dragging the 'O'. "Do you think maybe, Robin keeps changing his hiding spot? I mean he could've-"

Kaldur shook his head. "No, I don't believe so. That would be against the rules, and he would be disqualified if that were to be the case. If I know Robin well enough, I know he's the competitive type. So I do not think he would risk losing…"

**XXX**

**West Wing**

Unfortunately on the other side of the mountain, the search for Robin wasn't going too great, either. The arguing had finally quieted down but the duo was empty handed.

"Awesome." Wally's voice broke the silence. Artemis watched his body slump down against the wall. "It's official. We've lost Robin. Now Batman's gonna kill us." He softly banged his head against the wall. Artemis frowned. She looked around. They were in the bedroom corridor, the last bit of this side of HQ.

"C'mon, Wally.." Comforting the speedster usually wasn't her thing, but hey, what the hell. But Wally wasn't paying attention, because he heard a _very_ familiar noise. _'My..Xbox?'_. Where was that noise coming from? Pressing his ear against the wall the sound became easier to hear. "Wally?"

"Shh!"

"Fine! If you wanna be that way, but I was just trying to help!"

"No, no, not that, I think I hear something!"

Oh. Artemis raised an eyebrow, also pressing her ear against the wall.

"Isn't this your room?" she questioned. He looked to their right and lo and behold, it was.

"What the…did I leave it running?" Wally was careful opening his door. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

"DIE, ZOMBIE, DIIEE!" There was Robin. _Thank GOD_. Playing some random zombie apocalypse game. Artemis stepped inside with her hands on her hips-the emotion clear on her face.

"_There_ you are!"

Robin's head whipped around. At the sight of his friends his smile grew. "Hey, found the Xbox!"

Kid sighed and collapsed on his bed.

"Of course. Of course you did."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ My brain's deaddd. Screw work! It's sucking all the rest of my summer away...:[ it's one of the reasons it's taken me so long to update these bitches!

I know lots of ppl were expecting some amazing hiding spot for Robin, but I'm not that creative lol SOO I decided to bring the Xbox back in to all this. Hope u all don't want to kill me!

I'm at work right now, so I should probably get back to that lol...f-ck spreadsheets. F-ck them so hard.

I love reviews-tell me how this was Dx

**:]**

_**-RKL22 **_


	4. Cooking with Megan!

_**A/N:**_ Aaaand here's chapter 4 :] I'm honestly too tired to really talk about completely pointless stuff lol.

On another note, thanks to **Illucida**! She gave me the idea to give each member of the team a cute lil' moment with Kid!Robin. :] So, again, thanks! xD Gives me an idea where the hell to go with this story lol.

I decided to go with M'gann, first. Because I figured it'd go with the story better lol. So yeah, in this story, right now it's nearly five at night. Just to maybe give u a better picture? Idk. Lol.

THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, whatever lol! Thank you thank you, guys! :] I really don't even know how to put it into words how touched I am at ur reviews and such. :] I really appreciate it, fo' serious-cereal.

I apologize for any spelling/grammar/punctuation/ect. mistakes! I probably made a lot lol. And sorry if it's too wordy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! (-sniffle-...)

_**P.S:** **I posted my new story, "Sting Like a Bee"; basically the team goes to a high school football game to cheer on M'gann, who's on the cheerleading squad, and Conner, who's on the football team. I have a strong urge to go into crack-fic territory with this one lol...but yeah. Wally and Dick (Robin) go on a snack run and things happen. What things? I haven't exactly figured that out yet...but yeah, check it out and give me feedback? :O**_

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The whole team gathered in the large TV room, surrounding the couch which was currently occupied by Robin. He was grinning, per usual, and kept swinging his tiny legs around; well aware but ignoring the fact that the back of his heels kept hitting the frame of the furniture. No one quite knew what to say, so the silence was growing extremely awkward.<p>

Were they supposed to punish him?

But what would they punish him _for_? Hiding was pretty much the whole point of the game. Although..

"You know you broke one of the rules, right?" Wally questioned. His arms were crossed and his bright green eyes never left the six year-old. Robin was now smirking; his head shaking.

"Nu-uh! You said you couldn't hide in '_your room_'. And I didn't." Robin pointed a finger in Wally's direction. "I hid in _your_ room."

The red head opened his mouth to say something. Although nothing came out so he closed it again, slowly narrowing his eyes. _'That clever little bitch.'_

"Aren't you a clever little thing?" It was as if Artemis was reading his mind; just without the swearing. She bent down to ruffle Robin's hair but afterwards he swatted her hand away.

A frown formed on his lips. "I'm _boooored_.." he whined. The team exchanged looks. Suddenly, M'gann's face lit up.

"Hello, Megan!" She began floating towards the kitchen. "Why don't you help me with cooking, Robin? It's getting to be dinner time, anyways!" The young acrobat shrugged and jumped off the couch.

"Okay." M'gann held out her hand and he took it letting her lead him along. Conner, Artemis, Kaldur, and Wally looked on with a smile.

"Ain't that sweet," Wally cooed. Artemis softly elbowed him but she still chuckled.

"C'mon," she motioned for the boys to follow her and they all started heading out. "Might as well practice those moves Black Canary was showing us." Once they were out of the room, Miss M let Robin jump up to sit on the counter. He swung his legs as he was doing before.

"What are we making?" he asked. M'gann smiled.

"We're gonna be making…" Oh. Crap. What do little kids like to eat? "Well, what sounds good to you, Robin?"

He thought for a second before excitingly throwing his arms around, "Spaghetti! Can we have spaghetti?"

"Mmm…it sounds great, but isn't that a little messy?" M'gann didn't want to be scrubbing red sauce stains out of the walls for the next week. Robin clasped his hands together, begging.

"? I promise, I won't be messy!"

M'gann smiled at that. She knew he'd probably _try_ not to be messy, but something's bound to get a stain in it if you put a kid, and spaghetti together. She sighed and used her telekenisis to open the freezer and multiple cupboards.

"Alright, spaghetti it is."

"YES!" Robin threw his fist in the air and, to Megan's surprise, he leaped off the counter to hug her legs. "Thanks, Megan!" The Martian's mouth was open slightly, letting a small noise escape as her cheeks slowly turned pink. She wanted to squeal at how cute this kid was being right now. She also really wanted to pick him up , squeeze and hug him until there's no tomorrow, but she had a feeling that she'd be pushing her luck. So, she settled with placing a kind hand on his head and slightly ruffling his black locks.

"You're welcome, Robin."

After M'gann had gotten all the supplies out and let the pot full of water sit on the stove to boil, she began flipping through one of her many desert cookbooks. A tug on her skirt made her look down.

"Whatch'a doing?" Robin rocked on his feet, trying to get a better look. But it was no use. The counter _was_ a good couple inches higher than his line of sight…

Megan smiled while picking him up and set him down beside her cookbook.

"Just trying to find a good desert to go with this, is all." She rotated the book for Robin to see the pictures better. "What do you think?" A green finger was pointed to a picture at the top of the page, "Chocolate-chip cookies? _Or_," she flipped a few pages over and pointed at another picture. "Chocolate fudge brownies?"

Robin leaned back on his hands with a smirk, "_Ttch_-brownies!" He added in a quieter voice, "Please." He was just _trying_ to be absolutely adorable in every sense of the word, wasn't he? Megan once again resisted the urge to hug him.

"Of course we can!" she winked before closing the cookbook. "Good pick."

The water on the stove had finally begun to boil, so M'gann asked Robin to hand her the box of uncooked spaghetti noodles. "Thank you!"

Robin nodded in return and watched as she emptied the box into the large pot. Next, M'gann turned to the right side of the stove where a large skillet was finished heating up. She placed a decent amount of uncooked ground beef into the pan, humming contently at the sound of it sizzling. For a second she had forgotten that Robin was with her and she looked over to find him, once again, sitting on the counter. "Robin, do you want to stir the noodles?" The boy nodded madly and crawled over to grab a large wooden spoon. "Be very careful, alright?" Miss M warned. Robin gave her a two-fingered salute.

"I will!"

Before they knew it, they were draining the noodles and letting the sauce simmer with the fully cooked bits of meat.

"Whew!" Megan wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and began mixing the ingredients for the brownies. "Now time to make the desert." Now usually Miss Martian only makes things from scratch, but this time she was cheating a little because she was using Betty Crocker's brownie mix. Brownies, for some reason, keep giving her trouble when ever she tries to make them from scratch, and she didn't feel like screwing up more of her baking tonight. She let Robin carefully stir everything together after she cracked the eggs. While he did that, she oiled the glass pan and preheated the oven.

"Now," Megan instructed, "carefully pour it into the pan.." with ease, Robin did as he was told. Megan beamed at his work and used a spoon to scoop the rest out. "Great job, Robin, thank you!" She placed the brownies in the oven and closed it shut with her hip. She looked down at her teammate. "Would you mind grabbing the others and telling them dinner's ready?"

'Whoa. Did he have a sudden growth spurt or something?' M'gann had taken note of his height, but now he seemed…taller. Before he barely reached her hip, and now he seemed that height exactly-maybe even a _centimeter_ higher. She knew she was new to earth and humans and all, but she was pretty sure it wasn't exactly _normal_ to grow a couple of inches in, what…forty five minutes? Give or take.

"Okie dokie." He turned around and did cartwheels out the doorway. A few seconds of silence went by.

"I think I'll contact Uncle J'onn…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Dun dun dunnn!

Jk. Lol. Wahh...I start work again tomorrow. Dx Although I'm just about through with the spreadsheet, so I'm gonna see with my dad if I can stop working after that. Because I start school next week and I need to get my shit together lol and _**relax**_-at least try to. Because I haven't been able to do that all summer. Dx Booo.

Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! There is definitely more to come! :]

Now back to watching the new episodes of The Glades...! xD

**:]**

_**-RKL22**_


	5. 5a

_**A/N:**_ Alright this is going to be a weird update, okay guys? This is part A, part B [which I promise is way longer than this!] will come later. Once I finish up with that. Hahaha. DON'T SHOOT ME-I know I haven't updated in forever and a day! Life's been...busy. To say the least. And a lot of things have happened/been happening, not to mention school's trying to kill me and writers block is a big fat skanky bitch. SO; I'm sorry about that. :/ And I apologize for my terrible updating skills haha.

But thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, added me and/or the story to their alerts and/or favorites hahaha. :D I'm seriously feeling awesome at the feedback. I love you guys so hard. -less than three-

In other news, I hope everyone had a satisfactory Thanksgiving and Halloween hahaha! As well as...idk..other stuff. I hope life's not being too rough on y'all. :/ EXCEPT FOR THAT LITTLE FACT OF THERE BEING NO FUCKING YOUNG JUSTICE FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS. WTF. [If you follow me on Tumblr you well know that I am not exactly happy about it lol.] **OH YEAH-and if you're a Supernatural fan let me know and we can cry together about Cas and Dean's major denial and the fact that BOBBY MIGHT DIE D'X -forever cries in corner-**

SHUTTING UP  
><em>Enjoy this short piece of crap-<em>

PARDON ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES, ETC!

**Disclaimer:** C'mon, guys..I don't own Young Justice, never did, never will. All the characters and more belongs to DC, Greg and Brandon, Phil too probably, etc etc etc...

* * *

><p>The young protégé rounded the corner in to the training room. (Safe to say he was <em>majorly<em> impressed by the way the floor glowed.) Superboy stood on the sidelines watching as Artemis and Wally faced off.

Robin took a few steps closer, "Guys? Megan said it's time to eat."

Wally had his back to the kid, guard faltering for a second at hearing Robin's pre-pubescent voice. Artemis smirked at the opening, directing a kick to his gut. Wally cried out in surprise and landed hard on his back. Letters began flashing underneath him, 'Kid Flash: FAIL'

"Ughh," his groan echoed throughout the room. "_Again?_"

Robin began to laugh but covered his mouth with his hand once he noticed Flash Boy's glare. Artemis helped Wally up, a triumphant look on her face.

"Not my fault you let your guard down." The archer teased. She turned to Robin, "So the food is ready?"

He was still grinning when Artemis addressed him. "Yeah, Miss-I mean-Megan and I made spaghetti. It's gonna be _really_ good."

"Just what I need to refuel!" KF hummed in pleasure while he rubbed his belly. "Any desert?"

"Yeah we made brown-"

_Whoosh! _

"…ies."

**XXX**

"That was an awesome dinner, M'gann. Thanks."

Megan beamed at Artemis' comment.

"Thanks! It was Robin's idea to have spaghetti and brownies, though. Not to mention he helped me make it all." Her smile grew at the sound of Robin's light giggles, which were due to her pokes that tickled his sides while she spoke. Robin playfully swatted her hands away, his giggles dying down.

He hugged his stomach to lean forward so he could rest his chin on the dinner table, "Thanks M'gann, it tasted _real'_ yummy." The smile on his best friend's tiny face was enough to stretch Wally's out into a teasing yet loving smile. Tomato sauce outlined Robin's mouth, covered a little of his hands, he got multiple stains on his uniform and even managed to get some on the tip of his adorable little nose. Brownie crumbs were mixed in as well.

"You're a mess," Artemis noted in obvious amusement while leaning back in her chair. She crossed her arms. "I'm sure _Wally_ would _love_ to help clean you up."

Not that he minded, but hey he could volunteer himself, thank you! "What? Why me?" The volume in his voice grew, though not angrily.

"Oh, Wally, could you? We'll clean up everything in here. Maybe there's something in his spare room that he could wear." M'gann clasped her hands together, and the look on her face was not something Wally had the power to resist. So he stood up and gave her another blinding smile, making sure to ignore Artemis' simper that was burning through his skull.

"'Course I could, beautiful! The Wall-Man is here to help!" He motioned for Robin to follow him down through the corridor. "C'mon, Robs."

Said boy whined, "Aw, guys, do I really have to? I like wearing my _cape_ around!" KF made a face.

"Okay, suit yourself. I'm sure they'd love the help cleani-"

"_Ok fine I'm coming."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ There's more coming soon, I promise I promise I promise! Though this next week might delay it till the weekend...WE WILL SEE! God I'm totally fucked on Monday though. I'll have to present my speech and slide show thingy. Which I still need to do. BOTH, actually I still need to do. Lol FUCK GUYS FUCK.

Anywho this was just a little somethin' somethin' for the people who need that little extra YJ to get through this little mid-season hiatus party that apparently almost like every freaking show is having hahaha. (At least for me.)

**LET'S BE FRIENDS ON TUMBLR! Follow me_ [ehem I also posted a preview of my next update ehem ehem..]_ **BlueEVOL. tumblr. com

(remove the spaces, obviously)

Till next time I promise will be sooner lol. Don't forget to review! Respectfully share your thoughts and I will reply!

**:]**

_**-RKL22**_


End file.
